marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Grant (Earth-14042)
. During the battle with Loki in the latters Ice Palace, Ed managed to synchronize his biocode with his partner, thus giving Hulk the ability to draw power from him and extend his time limit. When Red Skull started his plan to destroy the world and the Avengers had to split up to take out his 5 bases of operation, Ed and Hulk were tasked with taking out the base guarded by Abomination, located in the ruins of the Raft. Upon arrival, Ed and Hulk were separated from the rest of the team and ran into none other than the Celebrity Five, who had been drafted into Hydra and wanted to see Red Skull's plan fail. They provided Ed with a new Hero DISK: Power Man, who Ed used to reach the Gaia Anchor. At the anchor, Power Man was defeated by Abomination, who also stole Ed's Build Up Plate for summoning the new Build Up Armor. Ed decided not the flee but instead faced Abomination head on and lured the villain into a power cable, which made him drop te plate. This allowed Ed to D-smash Hulk with the Power Up Armor in order to defeat Abomination and destroy the Gaia Anchor. When all 5 bases were destroyed, Ed also participated in the final fight to defeat Red Skull and his giant robot. While visting a museum at night, Ed became a victim of the vampire Baron Blood (actually an old enemy of his partner, Captain America), and was seemingly turned into a vampire himself. He thus became loyal to Blood and attacked Akira and Iron Man. Iron Man discovered however that Ed's biocode, which had for some time been evolving now, had prevented him from turning into a vampire, and that Ed was instead only believing himself to be a vampire. When Blood send Jessica, Chris, Edward and Hikaru to attack the Avengers base, Blade and Iron Man came up with a plan to save them. By having their Avenger partners use the synchronization between them to power up the biocodes, the biocodes were able to expell Baron Blood's influence. After Akira was tricked by a new villain, Ronin, to release him from the Dark Dimension, the kids and Avengers soon found himself fighting Ronin to prevent the villain from stealing the Treasures of Darkenss, with which the Celebrity Five intended to release Loki and an even more powerfull evil, Dormammu, from the Dark Dimension. During this quest, the kids discovered Ronin was actually Nozomu Akatsuki, who had been turned evil by Dormammu. However, a greater problem required their attention first; during his first battle with Ronin, Iron Man had been infected by some of the energy from the Dimension Sphere, which eventually resulted in him falling into a coma, his consicous mind getting send into the Dark Dimension. Ed helped his team track down the DISK of Dr. Strange, who was then able to save Tony from the Dark Dimension. . With Tony saved, the Avengers learned about Loki's true plan and attempted to stop him by destroying the Dark Gate device. Ed helped fight off Iron Monger and Bi-Beast, who were guarding the Dark Gate. Although the heroes failed to prevent the gate from being opened and at least Loki to escape the Dark Dimension, Akira and Hikaru did manage to free their father from Dormammu's influence, restoring him back to his normal persona of Nozomu Akatsuki. Now free, Nozomu build a new Biocode installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks. This however meant that Ed and the others were no longer needed to help the Avengers. Moreover, because their limited biocodes had been evolving beyond Nozomu Akatsuki's understanding, he considered it wiser to remove the codes. Ed eventually agreed to this. The process also caused Ed to forget everything that had happened so far. He was about to be put on a plane back home when word reached him that the Avengers had been arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to be delivered to Dormammu. This restored his memories, and with help of Pepper he made her way to the Avengers base to help out Hulk. With great difficulty, Iron Man managed to convince Nick Fury to let Ed and the other kids stay on board the Helicarrier for the final offensive against Dormammu, stating that their prescence was still a boost to the Avengers' morale. As such, Ed was present when the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. set out to destroy Dormammu and the gate to the Dark Dimension with the 10 laser cannons that Professor Akatsuki and Dr. Pym had build. When Loki, in an attempt to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. from defeating Dormammu, infiltrated the helicarrier and spread a rumor that the cannons were unsafe and would destroy the Helicarrier as well, Ed and his friends lured Loki out and exposed his scheme to the entire crew of the Helicarrier, restoring everybody's hope. With that taken care of, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. confronted Dormammu and defeated him. However, Loki seized this opportunity to D-secure Dormammu and steal his powers for himself. As the Avengers tried to fight him off, Ed used what remained of his biocode to give Hulk his Build Up Armor for the final time. Unfortunately, even this wasn't enough to defeat Loki. The Avengers fell, untill only Iron Man was left to continue the fight. Iron Man was able to get Loki away from the Helicarrier and the other Avengers, and continued the fight on Techno Isle. When professor Akatsuki suggested using the Kree Mact to give Iron Man a chance against Loki, Ed and the others stole the Kree Mact and personally brought it to Techno Isle. Akira, being Iron Man's partner, got to deliver it to Iron Man. Powered by the Kree Mact, Iron Man was able to defeat Loki. Ed was present when the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. confronted the defeated god, and helped D-Secure Loki's army of Mindless Ones. With Loki defeated, Ed said goodbye to Hulk. 3 months later, he had published the entire story of all his and Hulk's adventures on his superhero website. He had also started to exercise in an attempt to build up some muscle. | Powers = Green Biocode: Edward's body has been printed with the Green Biocode, allowing him to use the Power type DISKs and to secure others using DISKs. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = DISK | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Edward runs a superhero fansite and has a particular fondness for Captain America. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}